


Lazy Sunday’s

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hiking is mentioned, cuddles and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: Kara and Lena have been together for a couple of years now and Sunday’s are time for them to be alone together.





	Lazy Sunday’s

Kara’s favourite day of the week was Sunday. Not because it was the last day of the weekend or anything like that but because she could spend the whole with her girlfriend typically without and interruptions. There was less crime on Sundays so Supergirl got the day off and Kara Danvers works Monday to Friday at Catco. Even though Lena was a workaholic she too did absolutely no work on Sunday. It was nice. It was a day where to the of them could just be with each other with out anyone else interfering.

Kara slowly got out of bed not wanting to wake Lena up just yet. She knew that Lena would want to catch up on a bit of sleep they’d had a hard week filled with assassination attempts on Lena and Kara swooping in to save the day as per usual but it wasn’t only that Lena had just made a big settlement with an overseas business that she’d been working towards for what seemed like forever. That had led to many sleepless nights as Lena worked through all the details and contracts. Kara made her way to kitchen quietly taking out everything she needs to make pancakes. It was a Sunday morning tradition. They always had pancakes and bacon but when Kara felt like treating Lena even more she’d make cinnamon rolls, of course she had to start them night before but it was always worth it. Kara started making the pancakes enjoying the sound the batter hitting the butter coated pan. She finished off making the pancakes before putting them the oven to keep them warm as she started on the bacon. She knew that Lena would get out of bed soon. Lena physically couldn’t sleep when she could smell bacon cooking, after all she is human. Kara also started to brew some coffee while watching the bacon in the pan. With coffee brewed she made her way back to the bacon flipping it in the pan as she heard Lena start to wake up in the bed room. 

Lena slowly padded her way to the kitchen wrapping her arms a around Kara’s midsection and dropping a soft kiss to Kara’s neck.

“You’re awake,”

“I am. I smelt bacon and coffee,”

“Of course is expect nothing less,” Kara turned around in Lena’s arms before giving Lena a sweet kiss on the lips. “I think this lot of bacons nearly ready. Oh pancakes are in the oven waiting for you,”

“You treat me too well. What did I do to deserve you,” said Lena as she reluctantly took hers back from around Kara to go get the pancakes out of the oven where put a couple onto a plate for herself and some more on a plate for Kara. Then pouring some coffee into two mugs leaving one as is and topping the other off with some hazelnut creamer. She passed the one with creamer in to Kara before taking a sip of her own. 

“I don’t know you treat me pretty well. Don’t sell yourself short Miss Luthor,” said Kara as took the bacon out of the pan with one hand as she nursed her cup of coffee in the other hand. Kara put a couple of slices onto Lena’s plate first before placing some onto her own. They both made their way to the couch. Lena put on her favourite playlist before joining Kara on the couch where that ate together sharing soft touches and light kisses. 

“What’s the plan for today?” said Kara quietly between sips of coffee.

“I was thinking maybe we could go for a hike or something?” replied Lena.

“Sounds like a plan,”

They spent the next hour getting ready to face the world. Eventually they were both ready to go and they made their way down to the car and from there to there favourite place to go hiking. They followed the track holding hands the entire time. Kara led the way getting excited when a bird would land in the tree beside them or a butterfly would fly past. Kara loved being outside, it always had been ever since she got to earth. She loved all of the difference from Krypton and she loved animals. As they followed the track they ended up at their favourite part along the track, a waterfall that fell into a small creek. Kara pulled Lena into her arms kissing her softly and just holding her close.

“Do you want keep going or we can go back?” Said Lena against Kara’s lips, not wanting to be further away from the woman she loved if she could help it.

“Up to you babe,”

“We could go get some ice cream on the way back if we leave now,”

“Ice cream sounds good,”

“I does, doesn’t it,”

“Lead the way my love,” Lena grabbed Kara’s hand as she started to walk back to the car. There were more people on the track now and Lena pulled Kara closer. Feeling the closeness of her girlfriend calmed her down. Despite the front she puts up at work Lena doesn’t like being around strangers and having Kara around always calms her nerves. 

They made it back to the car and Lena put on the same playlist from earlier on. Kara leaned across the console leaving a soft kiss to Lena’s cheek before starting up the car heading to grocery store. Kara softly sang along to whatever song was playing as she drove. They made it to grocery store and they headed towards the frozen goods section where the picked up two tubs of ice cream, one cookies and cream and the other pistachio, then searching for pizza dough and their favourite toppings before paying for their haul and heading home. 

Kara started to work the dough they’d just bought while Lena turned on the oven. Lena started to prepare her topping, slicing up the onion and peppers. Kara divides the dough into to two pieces and worked them into vague circles and sliding one towards Lena.

“I’ll never get over the fact that you like peppers on your pizza,”

“Kara it’s the perfect contrast in texture and you can’t talk, you out pineapple on pizza,”

“Really it’s salty and sweet and it’s literally a perfect topping for pizza when done with ham and cheese,”

“I call bull but whatever,”

“You mightn’t like it but I do and you love me more than you could ever hate pineapple on pizza so it’s fine,”

“I hate it when you’re right,”

“I know. I love you,”

“Yeah I love you too,” As they talked they arranged the toppings on their pizzas and Kara slide the both into the oven. Lara wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck leaning in kissing her lightly. This was Kara’s favourite part of the day. When it was the two of them cooking together and just spending quality time together. 

Lena returned the kiss. One of her hands on Kara’s cheek the other on Kara’s hip. They kept on like that, sharing kisses and leaning their foreheads against the other’s and brushing nose, until the timer went off and they reluctantly separated pulling the pizzas out of the oven. They ate in the kitchen. Sharing soft conversation while they ate. 

Once they finished they retired to couch where Kara put on a movie from Netflix. They spent the rest of the night on the couch cuddled up with the other blurring the lines between where Lena began and where Kara finished, watching movies and eating ice cream looking forward to doing the exact same thing the next week.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go day 4! I thought I do something like this to celebrate the first Sunday of the month! Also this is low key what I want in my life so if you know anyone hmu.
> 
> I’ve got a couple of ideas in the works but tbh I don’t know if anything will come of them but hey.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Remember comments and kudos always leave me inspired! Also feel free to leave prompts below!


End file.
